


Ode to the Shire: Arising from quiet fields

by Dreamflower



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hobbits, Poetry, The Shire, inspired by quotations, ode, poetry challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: A poem in praise of the Shire, for bringing forth heroes meek yet mighty. (Written for the LOTR GenFic Community 2017 Poetry challenge.)





	Ode to the Shire: Arising from quiet fields

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** Dreamflower  
>  **Title:** Ode to the Shire: Arising from quiet fields...  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Theme:** Poetry--Ode to Arda  
>  **Elements:** kind/find  
>  **Author's Notes:** I decided to intersperse the quotations that inspired this poem at the end of each verse.  
>  The first quotation is Elrond, near the end of the chapter "The Council of Elrond", and the other two are from Matthew 5:5 and 5:7.  
>  **Summary:** A poem in praise of the Shire, for bringing forth heroes meek yet mighty.  
>  **Word Count:** 237

**Ode to the Shire: Arising from quiet fields...**

**  
**

To the East of the Sundering Sea,  
To the West of the Northern Wilds,  
there is a land green and free,  
where the Halfling folk reside.

_This is the hour_

For nearly half an Age,  
they quietly tilled and plowed;  
innocent and sage,  
with blessings were endowed.

_of the Shire-folk..._

From where the Baranduin flows,  
through fragrant, fertile fields,  
where verdant bounty grows,  
to the Western boundary hills.

_when they arise from their quiet fields..._

Home to a people of mercy and grace,  
humble, hard-working, thankful and kind;  
yet when danger threatens they are ready to face  
whatever ill-fortune they find.

_to shake the towers and counsels of the Great._

Unseen, unappreciated and unknown  
save by only one of the Wise,  
in hard times taking care of their own  
until the day came when some would rise.

_Who of all the Wise could have foreseen it?_

Cared for by the tender heart of their land,  
their own tender hearts reached out.  
And leaving her protection behind  
They ventured into fear and doubt.

_Or, if they are wise, why should they expect to know it,_

And while they were gone from home,  
home was struck by fear and sorrow,  
for they were a folk not meant to roam,  
nor built to worry for tomorrow.

_until the hour has struck?_

But day by day and foot by foot,  
the wanderers continued on;  
not faltering with backwards look  
from the task they agreed upon.

_Blessed are the merciful, for they shall obtain mercy._

Then they were drawn back home,  
to free their land from peril and woe,  
to come once more to claim their own,  
and their worth to all would show.

_Blessed are the meek, for they shall inherit the earth._


End file.
